Ace Of Spades
"We can't let her get away with all this!" Samuel yelled, punching the final attacker, rendering him unconscious. "It has to be stopped, no matter the cost." "And how do you propose to do that?" Adam asked. "She's telekinetic, telepathic, and can create almost anything if she wants to." "I believe I can help." The pair turned to see a woman in a labcoat. Samuel looked furious, "You! How dare you come here! After creating that thing, no less!" Adam stepped in front of Sam, "She's not a 'thing', her name is Amanda Carolyn Evergreen, and let me handle the professor, alright, tough guy?" Samuel submitted, grudgingly. Adam gave a curt nod, before turning to the woman, "Professor Redwood, you said you could help?" "Yes." She took a small device from the breast pocket of her coat, "Get her to touch this, it will disable all of her mental abilities." Adam nodded and reached for it. Redwood pulled it back, "I do mean all of them, Mr. Wayne; the only way to stop Amanda is by killing her." Adam's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but he still nodded, "I understand." Samuel stepped forward, "Adam...I'll do it, I know how you refuse to kill..." He shook his head, "No, Amanda knows me, she'll only let me get close." He placed it in his jean pocket and turned, "Where is she?" The professor pointed forward, towards a small playground, encircled by trees, except for the entrance, "Over there." Adam nodded and walked forward, towards the area. When Samuel began to follow, large trees grew in front of him, pressed against one another so tightly, he couldn't get through, and they were too tall to fly over as well. Adam only walked on, the small flowers danced as he passed them, literally, the pavement he stepped upon turned to gold, but still he focused upon reaching his goal. When he finally came upon it, there she was, the one who had caused all this trouble. It was a little girl, only five or six years old with curly red hair, playing on the swings. Adam approached her. She didn't look at him, "Hello, Adam." "Amanda." She continued to swing, "Did you like playing with my new friends?" He shook his head, "Can't say that I did." She shrugged, "I can see why, I gave them their powers..." She looked down, "They still didn't play with me." Adam's expression soften slightly. "When I was created, the people in the lab made me do all kinds of things, things that they said were games, but they weren't..." She looked down. "They were training procedures, and memory implants, making me think I was a real person, while making me into a weapon without telling me." She stopped swinging, "But I found out. They got their weapon; I got to learn that my whole life was a lie" "I know," Adam said. She looked up at him, "You really do know, don't you...?" He knew he didn't have to answer, she could read his mind. Suddenly she looked frightened, "You're...You're not going to use Ms. Redwood's weapon, right?" There was hope in her eyes. He removed it from his pocket, "No." He tossed it aside, "I'm not. I was hoping I could reason with you; to ask you if you could change everything back, before..." He didn't know how to finish the sentence. She looked down again, "Before I die." Adam nodded solemnly, "Yes." Amanda trembled slightly, "I'm dying very soon...Aren't I?" "Being a government prototype, you weren't given very long to live..." He knelt down in the grass in front of her, "I'm sorry." Her bottom lip quivered, and tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to die..." Adam leaned forward and hugged her, allowing her to press her face into his shoulder and cry, "I know, I'm so sorry, Ace." She let go of him and sniffed, "I always liked it when you called me by my initials..." "It's the least I can do for you, now." Her voice trembled as she spoke again, "Please...Stay with me...I'm scared." Adam moved toward the young girl, and sat down beside her, he wasn't going to let her die alone. She sniffed again, staring down at her feet, "You know, your friend is the most powerful person on Earth, that other boy is the fastest man alive, the girl is a warrior blessed by the Gods, and..." "I'm just a boy," Adam finished. Amanda managed a weak smile, "But you're a boy who cares..." He smiled, for once in a very long time, and held out his hand to her. Her small hand gripped his, as she finally drifted into the journey's end... Tears pricked at Adam's eyes as the oddities around him faded, but he only focused on Amanda. He stood and lifted her from the swing, cradling her small figure in his arms, "Too soon, Ace..." He walked off, fully intending to give her a proper burial, his final words to her echoing in the air. Too Soon. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia